horrible_historiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The 4 Georges: Born 2 Rule
The 4 Georges: Born 2 Rule was the first song in the ''Horrible Histories'' TV series. It aired in the first episode on April 16, 2009, & later in the first Savage Songs in the second series. A parody of a boy band, it stars King Georges I, II, III & IV, of the Georgian Era, sing about their reigns. Lyrics Announcer: Please welcome to Horrible Histories, the four King Georges of the Georgian Era with "Born 2 Rules"! George I: I took the throne of England Just 'cause I was Protestant A German prince whose English stank, King George number one George II: I like to argue, now that's clear Especially with my father here And when he died of diarrhoea I fought with my son George III: I broke records with my sixty-year reign George IV: And I broke the scales with my giant frame All: Born to rule over you King George... George IV: Four! George III: Three! George I: One! George II: And two All: You had to do what we told you to Just because our blood was blue George I: I was a hunk, girls adored me Ladies all swooned before me They would do anything for me Or I'd have their husbands killed George II: Had a war with Prince Charles Bonnie George III: Everyone said that I was f-f-funny George IV: I spent everyone's money Georges I, II, & III: Our subjects were not thrilled George I: I was the sad one George II: And I was the bad one George III: I was the mad one! George IV: And I was the fat one All: We were born to rule over you Georges... George I: One! George III: Three! George IV: Four! George II: And two. Georges III & IV: England's kings... Georges I & II: ...though we were German too George IV: Him... George I: Then him... George III: Then me... Georges I, II, & III: Then you George IV: (We were born) Georges I, II, & III: Born to rule over you George IV: (Born 2 rule) George I: Gorged on fruit then I died on the loo George II: People hated us... All: And we hated them too George III: Born... George IV: ...to rule over you All: Born to rule over you George III: Me I was as batty as a bonkers kangaroo George IV: Me I would have been more at home in a zoo All: And now, now our song is through. Yeah... Georges George III: Banana Cast *Ben Willbond as King George I *Mathew Baynton as King George II *Simon Farnaby as King George III *Jim Howick as King George IV Notes *Lyrics in the original 2009 video incorrectly saying that George I had "died on the loo" were correctly reassigned to George II for the song's reprise at the show's 2011 BBC Prom concert.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horrible_Histories_(2009_TV_series) External Links *The 4 Georges: Born 2 Rule at Horrible Histories TV Sources Category:Songs Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Gorgeous Georgians (Sketches) Category:Savage Songs Category:Series 1 of Horrible Histories(2009-2012) TV Series Category:Series 2 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV series